untitled
by Loudmoon
Summary: 18 years after the Hogwarts battle, we follow a young timid Mara Longbottom through her adventures at Hogwarts the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **please note that i do not own rights to the characters Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, or Harry Potter. Nor do i own rights to the settings of Hogwarts or the Leaky Cauldron.** Please enjoy otherwise and leave a comment :


Chapter One

Mara awoke that morning with a lump in her throat and a stomach full of nerves. She had big shoes to fill; she'd known that ever since she'd received her letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Poor anxious Mara stumbled out of bed; she found comfort in her fluffy white slippers as she crept down stairs. Mara's father greeted her in the parlor with some breakfast, toast and eggs.

"Got a big day ahead of us, you'll need your energy." He sat across from her, sipped his tea and read the Daily Prophet. On the cover was a photo of Kingsley Shacklebolt shaking hands with a young, beautiful Eleanor Wood, who would become the new Minister of Magic after Kingsley's retirement this year. The Ministry had taken quite a dive 18 years ago after the battle at Hogwarts. Kingsley Shacklebolt spent much of his time as minister cleaning up the mess, sorting out the undercover death eaters from the right sort of folks. He truly was exceptional. Most everyone found it shocking when he announced his retirement, sort of like it came out of nowhere. None the less he assured the public they were in good hands with Miss Wood.

"Dad?" said Mara timidly.

"Yes pumpkin?" He put down the paper and smiled at her with his big brown eyes.

"Dad, were you nervous on your first day too?"

"Of course he was dear." Mara's mother said as she entered the kitchen. "We all were." She bent over to where her husband sat and kissed his forehead.

"It's true, but you should feel so scared, I will be going with you."

"Don't take this the wrong way but having your father as a professor at school might not be such a great thing." She looked down at her food, poking the eggs with her fork.

Mara and her parents headed downstairs of the Leaky Cauldron. Her mother held her close to her breast and played with her soft blond hair. She could hear her mother's breaths long and steady like a consistent tide.

"I love you my darling, you'll do great I know it."

Mara let go and held her father's hand. "Hannah I will write you every week, it will be fine." He kissed his wife's cheek. With that he and Mara left.

"Neville! You take care of her." She hollered after them.

It was a long quite ride to the train. Mara laid her head against the Window and watched the rain drops as they danced across the glass. She knew once she saw her friends all her worries and fears would fade. Once through the brick barrier and onto platform 9 ¾ Mara and her father were greeted by Fergus O'Reily, he was the new Astronomy Professor at Hogwarts.

"Longbottom, how are you o'le boy?"

"Quite fine thank you Fergus. This here is my daughter Mara." Fergus knelt down in front her, his breath smelt like tobacco and pumpkin juice.

"Well hello d'er." He shook her hand and stood back up. "Spittin' image of er mum, ain't she?" Mara spotted her friends Ruby and Ailbe in a crowd of young new students.

"It was nice meeting you sir." She turned to her dad "May I go with my friends now?"

He patted her head. "Yes of course dear."

Mara grabbed hold of the trolley and began towards her friends but not before she heard Fergus O'Reily say "You know Neville there's been some speculation about that new girl Eleanor, I-"

"Shush" Said Neville looking around. Not here." He grabbed hold of Fergus's coat and led him onto the train looking very suspicious and very concerned.

"Mara!" Ruby called out. Ruby was a tall girl with strawberry red hair. She had bright green eyes and a round freckled face. She was a plain looking girl but when she smiled, very pretty. Ailbe was average height with a pale complexion and a stale personality. He was bright however; very smart for a boy of ten, so brilliant in fact he received his letter a year before he should have. Mara joined her friends as the entered the train. Being with her friends put her stomach at ease. Mara's nerves sprouted from many things, one being that her father was the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. His reputation was surely to affect hers. Mara was nervous about the house she would be placed in, the friends she'd make, all things any other student was likely feeling too, but most of all she was nervous that she'd disappoint her parents. Her mother and father while attending Hogwarts accomplished more than an average witch or wizard would have in a lifetime. They'd defied one of the most feared Wizards in the history of the Magic World. Her father fought alongside the great Harry Potter. There would be no trouble from now on, Hogwarts was completely safe. She would have no sense of adventure no way to prove to herself and her parents that she too as great. She would just be another ordinary timid girl, so timid in fact she'd prepared herself for the house of Hufflepuff. It wouldn't be terribly disappointing; her mother after all was from Hufflepuff. Mara closed her eyes and let the sounds of the train sing her to sleep until they reached the school.


End file.
